Training Guide
Training Potential Training is a feature of the game that is unlocked upon finishing stage 26-1 of Story mode. Once unlocked the Training Potential interface allows players to convert a percentage of their idle or Gym experience gains into Potential Experience points which allows players to unlock additional game content. At Potential level 5 players unlock the Occult Cavern and Wizard Training game features. At Potential level 15 players unlock the Gem Fusion game feature; gem fusion allows players to mount dual stat gems onto their gears with the use of Rainbow drills from the Voucher Shop. Currently unreleased, at Potential level 31 players unlock the ability to level their characters past 80 onto a max of 100. Idle experience can be found in the story mode interface. Experience conversions are as follows: 0%, 20%, 35% and 50%; all of which are unlocked via VIP or Player Level. Training level is seen as the following within the Potential interface. Each Training Level gives a total of 6 points , 1 in 3 predetermined stats which varies among the different fighters. The other 3 is for the player's choosing. As per the info box? for every odd level meaning levels 1, 3, 5, 7, 9.... you get +1 potential stat on damage, speed and survival; while for every even level meaning levels 2, 4, 6, 8... you get +1 potential stat for control, counter and endurance. What these potential stats do will be explained later on. Once the Training experience bar is filled, players may increase their training level. The training experience bar may be filled up to 3x before it must be leveled; after filling the the bar 3x, players may not continue to gain experience in training. Level up must be done manually through the Potential interface. Closer look into the Experience point to Training potential exp conversions. With a default being on pause. Alongside the experience requirement comes a minimum fortification level. Until the fortification level is met, players may not level their Potential Training Level. Fortification can be found in the Forge menu. Once assigned, the points gained from leveling up potential can be seen in a graphic chart. Tapping the chart brings up the Potential Limit interface. Potential limits determine the maximum potential points that can be assigned to a certain potential: SRVL, DMG, CTRL, SPD, PSST, CNTR. As I am using Alpaca Cavalry this is the potential limit for the said fighter, the potential limits of all fighters can also be found in the manual from the Main Interface. This part shows the current potential points gained that have been allocated and those that have been allocated my me, since the character I am using is at training level 20, all my potential stats have 10 points each with the exception of speed as I allocated all my potential stats into speed. The picture above shows a training level 1 character with potential status points allocated into SPD, as explained before odd levels will gain 1 potential stat gets +1 potential stat on damage, speed and survival. Tap this to show what stats you have acquired depending on the total potential stats that you have accumulated and allocated. These are the attributes that I have gained because of the potential points that I have accumulated and allocated. How to get these attributes will be explained below. This tab allows you to access where you can allocate the potential status points that you have accumulated from leveling up your training level. As you can see you can use the ( - ) and ( + ) signs to allocate the potential status points that you have, you can keep changing them until you pressed the confirm button. The attributes you get will only be revealed or recalculated once you have confirmed the allocation of the potential status points. This button allows you to re allocated the potential status points that you already allocated. Resetting the potential status points will cost you diamonds. This tab shows you the features that you already unlocked and the features that you will unlock depending on your training level. As I stated before, since I am at Training level 20, I already unlocked Gem Fusion, Fighter Evolution, Wizard Exploration and Occult Cavern. In the future, when i reach Training level 31, I will be able to increase my character's level cap from 81-100. Time to explain what each potential stat give you in terms of your stats. Please be prepared for a wall of text as I will be basing this on the ? box on the game. CTRL or Control - each point in this stat will increase AGI and STR by 1 point while slightly affecting ACC, DEF, CRT, RES and also prolongs effect of skills or status time of skills. PSST or Persistence - each point in this stat will increase END and AGI by 1 point while slightly affecting EVA, DEF, RES and also increases damage of DoTs(Damage over time). SRVL or Survival - each point in this stat will increase END by 2 points while slightly affecting ACC, DEF, BRK, RES and also decreases damage taken. CNTR or Counter - each point in this stat will increase END and STR by 1 point while slightly affecting ACC, DEF, CRT, RES and also shortens effect of skills or status time of skills. DMG or Damage - each point in this stat will increase STR by 2 while slightly affecting ACC, BRK, DEF, CRT and damage done to opponent. SPD or Speed - each point in this stat will increase AGI by 2 points while slightly affecting ACC, EVA, BRK, CRT and also decreases DOT damage.